


Непутевый

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Чжэ Чжунг и Мин работали вместе в книжном магазине. Там они и познакомились. Они быстро нашли общий язык и подружились. И всё бы ничего, если бы Чжэ не был стихийным бедствием. И причем не местечковым, а глобальным.





	Непутевый

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 07.02.2010

Весенний день. Один из немногих действительно теплых. Чанг Мин улыбнулся и посмотрел на чистое небо. Сегодня он вышел пораньше, чтобы прогуляться немного до начала своей смены. Он глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь чистым воздухом.  
Но насладиться в полной мере прекрасным весенним днем ему помешал звонок. Чанг Мин достал телефон и глянул на входящий номер. Это был Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чжэ Чжунг и Мин работали вместе в книжном магазине. Там они и познакомились. Они быстро нашли общий язык и подружились. И всё бы ничего, если бы Чжэ не был стихийным бедствием. И причем не местечковым, а глобальным.  
Чанг Мин нажал кнопку ответа и медленно поднес телефон к уху. Он не успел даже сказать «привет», как из телефона послышался испуганный голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Мин! Мини! Приезжай скорее! У меня ЧП! Я не знаю, что делать! Как же мне быть…  
Чжэ тихо засопел в трубку.  
\- Во-первых, успокойся и скажи мне, что случилось.  
\- Я… у меня дверь захлопнулась.  
\- Ключи у домовладельца есть.  
\- И у тебя.  
\- Ты быстрее доберешься до домовладельца, чем я до тебя.  
\- Но я не могу пойти к нему!  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Просто не могу. Приезжай лучше ты.  
После этих слов Чжэ Чжунг повесил трубку. А Чанг Мину ничего не оставалось, как развернуться и пойти на автобусную остановку, чтобы добраться до дома Чжэ Чжунга.

Мин поднялся на нужный этаж. Рядом с дверью никого не было.  
\- Чжэ?  
\- Я тут, - послышался голос откуда-то с другой стороны.  
Чанг Мин пошел на голос. Неподалеку от лифта была пожарная лестница. Из-за двери показалась голова Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Ты что там делаешь?  
\- Прячусь. А ты чего так долго? Я уже замерз, - насупился Чжэ.  
\- Выходи, будем дверь открывать, - улыбнулся Мин и достал запасные ключи, которые ему когда-то дал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Брови Мина поползли вверх, когда он увидел Чжэ. Из одежды на нем было только небольшое полотенце вокруг бедер. Мин быстро спохватился, вспомнив, что если дело касается Чжэ, то удивляться не стоит, снял куртку и накинул ему на плечи.  
Только после того, как они оба оказались в квартире Чжэ Чжунга, Чанг Мин спросил.  
\- И как ты умудрился?  
\- Ну… - тот немного покраснел. – Понимаешь, я сегодня проспал. Совсем немного. Когда вышел из душа, хотел попить кофе, но обнаружил, что молока у меня нет.  
Мин судорожно начал вспоминать, когда в последний раз он проплачивал доставку молока Чжэ Чжунгу. Это было на прошлой неделе, значит…  
Чанг Мин резко развернулся и направился к входной двери. Распахнув ее, он увидел стоящие рядом две бутылки молока.  
\- Вот я и пошел их забирать, - раздался голос Чжэ за его спиной.  
Чанг Мину не составило труда представить себе, как это произошло. Чжэ вышел за молоком, и дверь захлопнулась. Да только вот выходить из квартиры совсем не нужно было, стоило только руку протянуть - и можно было забрать бутылки. Мин в очередной раз напомнил себе, что Чжэ - существо нелогичное, и произнес.  
\- Надо будет тебе замок поменять.

Ю Чон широко улыбнулся, увидев, как в магазин входят Чжэ Чжунг и Чанг Мин.  
\- Что, опять что-то произошло? – крикнул он из-за кассы.  
\- Не спрашивай, - буркнул Мин и направился в раздевалку.  
Чжэ Чжунг же подлетел к Ю Чону и принялся его тискать с вопросом, скучал ли он по нему. Чанг Мин тихо хмыкнул. Начался очередной день.  
Ближе к концу рабочего дня Чанг Мин стоял за кассой и наблюдал, как Чжэ Чжунг, нагрузившись книгами, тащил их к полкам, чтобы расставить.  
\- И сколько еще это будет продолжаться?  
Ю Чон, как обычно, подкрался незаметно.  
\- Я ничего не начинал, чтобы продолжать, - отмахнулся от него Мин.  
\- Мин, я же всё вижу. Да и любой человек с нормальным зрением это заметит. Вот только, как оказалось, у Чжэ совсем плохое зрение.  
Чанг Мин почти не слушал друга. Он заметил, как стопка книг в руках Чжэ покачнулась.  
\- Мин, он никогда не заметит. Ты лучше ему сразу в лоб или оставь эту затею.  
\- Это не затея. А насчет в лоб… Я не уверен, что ему понравится это. К тому же, ты сам говоришь, он меня даже не замечает.  
\- Как же! Замечает, только когда с ним что-то случается. Мин, ты что, планируешь до самой старости ходить за ним и исправлять все его косяки?  
\- Нет, только до тех пор, пока я ему буду нужен.  
\- А потом? Что ты будешь делать, когда у него появится кто-то?  
\- Ю Чон, ты сам знаешь, никто не может выдержать его больше двух свиданий, - улыбнулся Мин и поспешил на помощь Чжэ Чжунгу, погребенному под грудой книг.

Вечером следующего дня Чанг Мин решил всё же поменять замок Чжэ Чжунгу. Он открыл дверь своим ключом. Его внимание привлекли ботинки. Лакированные такие, чистые. Это было совсем не похоже на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Чжэ?  
В коридоре появился мужчина. Мин смотрел на него и не мог понять, что тут делает совсем не знакомый ему человек.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал мужчина и, подойдя ближе, протянул руку. – Как я понимаю, Вы Чанг Мин? Чжэ Чжунг много о вас рассказывал.  
Мин рассеяно пожал мужчине руку, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- А Вы кто? – настороженно спросил он.  
\- Я, как бы это правильнее выразиться…  
\- Его?..  
\- Нет, официального статуса пары у нас еще нет, но я работаю над этим, - улыбнулся ему мужчина.  
\- А-а, - протянул Чанг Мин. – И что Вы тут…  
\- Жду пока Чжэ Чжунг прихорошится. Сегодня у нас свидание.  
\- Ясно, - только и сказал Чанг Мин.  
Он развернулся и вышел из квартиры. Он всё еще не мог осознать происходящего. Всё выглядело так, словно мужчина в квартире Чжэ бывал, и не раз. Словно они встречаются.  
Чанг Мин, не видя дороги, шел на остановку. Он достал телефон и набрал номер Ю Чона.  
\- Я завтра не приду, - сказал он вместо приветствия.  
\- Мин? Что случилось?  
\- Просто хочу взять выходной.  
\- Я слышу, что что-то случилось. Мин, отвечай.  
\- Просто чувствую себя плохо.  
После этих слов он положил трубку.  
Этого следовало ожидать. Следовало ожидать, что когда-нибудь появится кто-то терпеливый. Кто-то, кто понравится Чжэ Чжунгу. И тогда Мин ему уже будет не нужен. И Чанг Мин понял, что этот мужчина оказался слишком терпеливым.

Весь следующий день Чанг Мин провел дома. Он отключил телефон и не выходил из квартиры. Словно это могло ему помочь смириться с тем, что у Чжэ Чжунга теперь кто-то есть.  
Мин часто думал о том, что будет, когда у Чжэ появится кто-то. Он думал, что справится. Думал, что всё останется по-старому. И они как обычно будут друзьями. Но сейчас Мин понимал, что не хочет видеть Чжэ Чжунга. Во всяком случае, некоторое время.

Он сам не знал, что его дернуло поехать к Чжэ Чжунгу. Себе он говорил, что хочет отдать ключи.  
В этот раз он позвонил в дверь. И открыл ему тот же мужчина.  
\- Чжэ дома? – зачем-то спросил Мин.  
\- Да, конечно. Проходите.  
Мужчина был сама доброжелательность. И от этой доброжелательности Чанг Мину стало как-то гадко.  
\- Мини! Почему ты ушел вчера? У тебя всё в порядке? Ю Чон сказал, что ты заболел, - затараторил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я пришел ключи отдать, - он протянул Чжэ связку.  
\- Почему? – удивленно распахнул глаза Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Потому что с моей стороны некрасиво вот так вот врываться к тебе, когда у тебя… - Чанг Мин запнулся. – В общем, держи.  
Чжэ взял ключи, всё так же не понимающе глядя на Мина.  
\- И кстати, как долго ты планировал скрывать от меня?  
\- Я… я не скрывал. Я забыл.  
\- Да, точно…  
\- И давно?  
\- Почти месяц.  
\- Понятно…  
Не говоря больше ничего, Чанг Мин направился к дверям. В коридоре он увидел этого мужчину.  
\- И кстати, на будущее. Проверяйте счета, Чжэ Чжунг часто забывает их во время оплатить. Поменяйте замок, чтобы не захлопывался. Мне кажется, соседи будут не в восторге от любования его голой задницей. И еще, носите с собой запасные линзы и очки. У него иногда глаза болят. Когда из-за старых линз - он их тоже забывает поменять - а когда просто устают.  
Он достал из сумки контейнер с линзами, очки и отдал их мужчине.  
\- Кажется, всё. С остальным разберетесь по мере появления проблем.  
Мужчина кивнул.  
\- Удачи, - буркнул Мин и ушел.

Чанг Мину показалось, что так даже проще жить. Без Чжэ Чжунга. Он перевелся в другую смену и не виделся с ним.  
Жизнь стала размеренной и спокойной. Больше не было панических звонков из-за того, что отключили свет или из-за того, что засорилась труба, а он не знает, что делать. Из-за того, что поранился. Не было ежемесячной оплаты чужих счетов. Не нужно было следить за тем, чтобы в холодильнике (причем не в своем холодильнике!) были продукты. И чтобы они были свежими.  
Теперь все заботы были не помноженные на два. Только о себе.  
Чанг Мин лежал на диване и читал книгу. Он уже давно не мог себе позволить это удовольствие, ведь всякий раз, как только он брался за книгу, раздавался звонок от Чжэ Чжунга. Он словно чувствовал, что Мин решил отдохнуть.  
Чанг Мин глубоко вздохнул, откинул прочь все воспоминания и вернулся к своему занятию. Раздался телефонный звонок.  
Даже не глядя на входящий номер (Чжэ Чжунг перестал ему звонить две недели назад, когда понял, что Мин не хочет с ним разговаривать), снял трубку.  
\- Да?  
\- Мини, помоги мне, - послышался голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Что? Чжэ?  
Тот громко всхлипнул.  
\- Что случилось? Ты где?  
\- Я кажется, заблудился… и промок… забери меня отсюда.  
Что бы ни говорил себе Мин, но он схватил куртку, быстро оделся и, по дороге расспрашивая Чжэ о том месте, где он находился, вышел из дома.

Такси остановилось прямо перед тем самым домом, который описал ему Чжэ Чжунг. Чжэ стоял под небольшим навесом какой-то лавки. Но этот навес был бесполезен, так как Чжэ был мокрый с головы до пят.  
Чанг Мин быстро стянул с себя куртку и, укутав Чжэ Чжунга в нее, посадил в такси. Всю дорогу ни один из них не проронил ни слова.  
Машина остановилась перед домом Мина. Он и сам не понял, почему назвал свой адрес.  
Всё так же молча, они поднялись в его квартиру. Чанг Мин сразу же пошел в ванную и включил горячую воду. А Чжэ Чжунг так и остался стоять в коридоре. Были слышны только тихие всхлипывания.  
\- Иди сюда, - тихо сказал Мин.  
Он взял Чжэ за руку и отвел его в ванную. Но только Мин собрался уходить, как Чжэ вцепился в рукав его рубашки и быстро сказал.  
\- Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Мы так давно не виделись…  
Чанг Мин закатил глаза и уселся на пол. Чжэ быстро скинул одежду и забрался в горячую воду.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Поругались.  
\- Помиритесь.  
\- Не знаю, - Чжэ снова начал всхлипывать. – Он так кричал на меня. Я так испугался. А он продолжал кричать. Что я говорю только о тебе. И то, что я испортил пиджак его лучшего друга. И как я уронил его вазу. А ей было сколько-то сотен лет. И что я выставляю его посмешищем в глазах его друзей.  
\- Успокойся, - Чанг Мин пододвинулся ближе и погладил Чжэ по голове.  
\- Он меня ненавидит, и ты тоже меня ненавидишь, - громко всхлипнул Чжэ. – Я ведь не виноват, что так получается.  
\- Не виноват, - успокаивающе сказал Чанг Мин. – Согрелся?  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул. Мин достал большое полотенце и, завернув Чжэ в него, отвел в спальню.  
\- Поспи, а завтра всё наладится.  
\- А ты? – испуганно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Я на диване.  
Чжэ Чжунг активно замотал головой.  
\- Хорошо, - тяжело вздохнул Чанг Мин, укладываясь на кровать.  
Чжэ улегся рядом и, обняв Мина, прошептал.  
\- Я так скучал. Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня больше.

\- И как он тебя уговорил?  
\- Сам не знаю.  
\- Мне казалось, ты решил завязать с этим, - не унимался Ю Чон.  
\- А мне казалось, что ты перестанешь доставать вопросами.  
Ю Чон нахмурился и задумался о чем-то своем. Чанг Мин уже и забыл о присутствии Ю Чона, так как был занят документами на новые поступления.  
\- Ох, Мини, я так по тебе соскучился, - Чанг Мин почувствовал руки Ю Чона на своей талии.  
\- Ты чего? – ошарашено спросил Мин.  
\- Я решил, что с этого дня мы с тобой будем встречаться.  
\- Эээ… я? И ты?  
\- Да, - Ю Чон состроил невинное лицо, но Мин ему всё же не поверил.  
\- Выкладывай.  
\- Мне надоело смотреть на то, как ты мучаешься, поэтому я решил отвлечь тебя.  
Ю Чон скользнул кончиками пальцев по его щеке и прижался еще сильнее.  
\- Я сделаю так, чтобы ты забыл о нем.  
Чанг Мин смотрел в глаза Ю Чона и чувствовал во всем этом какой-то подвох.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? – послышался удивленный голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Воркуем, - ответил Ю Чон. – А что по-твоему должны делать влюбленные?  
Чжэ попятился и, задев коробку, уронил всё ее содержимое на пол. Ю Чон усмехнулся, схватил Мина за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Краем глаза он смотрел на то, как меняется лицо Чжэ Чжунга.  
Не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Чжэ подошел к Чанг Мину и, резко дернув за руку, оттащил его от Ю Чона. И встал между ними.  
\- Ты чего? – усмехнулся Ю Чон.  
\- Ты не можешь, - залепетал Чжэ. – Ты не должен этого делать. Как ты можешь?  
\- А почему я не могу?  
\- Потому что… потому что… - Чжэ Чжунг не мог подобрать слов.  
Подумать ему помешали брякнувший колокольчик на дверях и голос, окрикивающий его.  
\- Ну что, так и не придумал, что сказать? – язвительно спросил Ю Чон. – Иди, любовь всей твоей жизни зовет тебя.  
Чжэ Чжунг бросился к мужчине, и тот обнял его. Чанг Мин поморщился и тихо сказал.  
\- Всё. Не могу я больше так.  
Он развернулся и направился в раздевалку.  
\- Мин, постой. Ты куда?  
\- Хватит с меня. Скажи хозяину, что я увольняюсь.  
\- Мин, зачем же так. А как же я?  
\- Я сомневаюсь в твоих глубоких чувствах ко мне, - сказал Чанг Мин, собирая свои вещи.- Уж не знаю, зачем тебе это, и почему ты устроил весь этот спектакль. Но с меня хватит. Ты прав, хождением за Чжэ Чжунгом я ничего не добьюсь. Он так и будет мне звонить и плакать в жилетку, когда его бросит очередной парень.  
Больше не говоря ни слова, Чанг Мин собрался и вышел через заднюю дверь, чтобы не наткнуться на счастливую пару.

Когда Чжэ Чжунг вернулся к кассе, Чанг Мина уже не было.  
\- А где Мин?  
\- Ушел.  
\- Но ведь смена еще не закончилась, - захлопал глазами Чжэ.  
\- Он ушел навсегда. Чжэ, он больше не вернется. Он больше не будет приезжать всякий раз, когда у тебя случится что-то. Чжэ, вот скажи мне, что ты почувствовал, когда увидел Мина и меня? Тебе было неприятно? Больно? Противно? Если хоть что-то из этого, то ты можешь понять хоть немного то, что чувствует Чанг Мин, видя тебя и этого.  
Ю Чон посмотрел на ошарашенного Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Да, Чжэ, ты слепой. Ты всё это время не видел или не хотел видеть, что Чанг Мин любит тебя. Чжэ, он таскался за тобой год, исправляя все твои косяки, залечивая раны, как телесные, так и душевные. Ты думаешь, любой другой стал бы? Как часто тебя бросали? Я знаю, что часто. И всё из-за того, что ты неуклюжий, несуразный, забывчивый. Все, Чжэ, абсолютно все считают тебя эдаким дурачком, но только Мин всё время говорит, что ты не дурак, ты просто наивный. Но сейчас я тебя считаю действительно дураком.  
После этих слов Ю Чон отвернулся от него, давая понять, что разговор закончен. А Чжэ Чжунг так и стоял, глядя в спину Ю Чону, обдумывая все, что происходило за последний год.  
Ему всегда было хорошо рядом с Мином. Чанг Мин всегда заботился о нем. Чжэ думал, что так будет всегда, несмотря ни на что. Только сейчас он понял, что всё это время его бывшие были правы. Он всегда говорил только о Чанг Мине. Только о нем и думал. И только ему доверял.  
Чжэ Чжунг резко развернулся и направился к дверям.  
\- Эй! Ты куда?  
\- Я сейчас… мне нужно…  
И Чжэ Чжунг пулей вылетел из магазина. Он знал, что, когда Мину грустно, он любит прогуляться пешком до дома. Желательно по тем местам, где нет людей. И Чжэ Чжунг точно знал, каким путем пошел домой Чанг Мин. Через парк. В это время людей в парке уже не было, только редкие припозднившиеся парочки.  
Чжэ Чжунг бежал изо всех сил, надеясь на то, что успеет догнать Чанг Мина.

Чанг Мин шел по тихой аллее и пытался сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Что сейчас ему не пусто и одиноко от того, что Чжэ Чжунг с другим. Что сердце не ноет из-за того, что Чжэ никогда не выбирал его, кого угодно, только не его.  
Позади послышались шаги. И на его плечо легла рука.  
\- Постой, - запыхавшись, прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Мин повернулся и посмотрел на Чжэ. На его руках были ссадины, джинсы на правой коленке порваны, и, скорее всего, сама коленка не отделалась легким ушибом.  
\- Что с тобой? – Мин кивнул на разбитое колено.  
\- Я упал, - отмахнулся Чжэ. – Мин, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
\- Садись, - строго сказал Мин и указал на скамейку.  
Чжэ Чжунг сел. Чанг Мин опустился перед ним на колени, достав из сумки небольшую аптечку, которую он стал носить с собой после знакомства с Чжэ Чжунгом, и, задрав штанину, принялся обрабатывать ранку на колене Чжэ.  
\- Но, Мини, не сейчас. Давай потом. Я с тобой поговорить хочу.  
\- Мои действия никак тебе не мешают говорить.  
\- Ай! – вскрикнул Чжэ, когда Мин приложил ватку с йодом к ранке. – И как тут поговоришь, - буркнул себе под нос парень, но упускать даже такого шанса он не хотел. – Мин, не бросай меня. Я исправлюсь. Я буду записывать, я буду смотреть под ноги, я буду другим. Таким, каким захочешь видеть меня ты. Только не бросай меня.  
\- Чжэ…  
\- Ю Чон всё рассказал. Почему ты никогда не говорил мне?  
\- И что бы это изменило?  
\- Меня! Ты всегда был для меня важным человеком. Самым важным. Ну после кролика Го.  
\- Чжэ, кролик Го – детская передача.  
\- Я знаю. Но он милый.  
Чанг Мин засмеялся.  
\- Ты дашь мне шанс? Еще один.  
\- А как же этот? – Чанг Мин сел рядом и принялся обрабатывать ранки на ладонях.  
\- Он сказал мне, что не может соревноваться с тобой, - пробурчал Чжэ Чжунг. – Ты знаешь, он всё время забывал мои очки. Я, конечно, и сам их забывал, но он тоже. А еще он не знает, что делать, когда у тебя потекла труба, и затопило всю квартиру.  
\- Труба не потекла. Если бы у тебя руки были бы не дырявые, и ты не выронил бы тот ковшик…  
Чанг Мин вспомнил ту историю и засмеялся. Только Чжэ Чжунг мог пробить алюминиевым ковшиком трубу.  
\- Это не я! Труба старая была! – попытался возразить Чжэ. И добавил уже тише. – Мы тогда поссорились, потому что он ничего не знает, и я ему сказал это. Я сказал, что Чанг Мин всё знает, а он нет. Он накричал на меня. А сегодня он предложил остаться друзьями.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся и воодушевленно спросил.  
\- Ну так как насчет второго шанса?  
Мин усмехнулся и потрепал Чжэ по голове.  
\- Дам я тебе второй шанс. И можешь даже не меняться. Я тебя и таким люблю.


End file.
